warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fomoré
Los fomorianos o también llamados Fomoré son enormes acorazados Grineer, considerados los buques más poderosos del Sistema de Origen, repletos de una inmensa potencia de fuego y una armadura formidable. Una sola es capaz de derrotar a toda una flota de naves. Su poder los ha convertido en los objetivos repetitivos de los Tenno que buscan detener la propagación de la influencia Grineer. Historia Operación: Honda Fomorian-class ships were first revealed in an intercepted transmission by Alad V to the Corpus Board of Directors, reporting of Grineer threats against the Corpus by deploying a new class of "supership" against them, much to Alad V's disbelief. The Lotus however is more wary of the threat, confirming the existence of the Fomorian threat and their imminent invasion of Corpus space unless they can be stopped. To this end, the Lotus sends the Tenno to destroy the Fomorian ships by using special Corruptor substances gathered from fallen Infestación injected into the ship's reactor core, which will destabilize the cores and ultimately lead to the Fomorian's demise. The Tenno succeed in destroying all existing Fomorian ships, ending the immediate threat against the Corpus. Operación: La perdición de Tethra Several months after the last of the Fomorians were supposedly stopped, intelligence gathered by the Lotus reveal that Consejero Vay Hek is rebuilding the Fomorian fleet under Project Tethra, which aims to produce thousands of Fomorian-class ships to dominate the Origin System. In order to hinder the progress of Project Tethra, the Tenno are sent to find the factories where the Fomorian Power Cores are being created. The locations are kept a closely guarded secret by the Grineer however, which leads the Tenno on Interceptación missions on Tierra to tap into Grineer transmissions and determine the source of the Power Cores. Once the factories have been located on the Astillero Grineer of Ceres, the Tenno are to Usurpación the cores and then send them via Liset out into deep space, where they can be destroyed in safety. While initially successful at destroying large numbers of cores, a gloating Consejero Vay Hek reveals that the Tenno have only been dispatching auxiliary cores instead of primary cores as believed. The Tenno intensify their efforts in response, identifying the locations of more important Shield Cores and destroying them en masse. The damage dealt by the Tenno hinder Project Tethra greatly, but fail to completely stop the production of the Fomorians. El Archwing With the precious time given by Tenno operations against Project Tethra, the Lotus seeks new countermeasures to defeat the Fomorian threat. Events come to a head however when the Tenno, in their search to find information on Consejero Vay Hek's new Fomoré Balors, are caught in a battle between the Nave Corpus they're on and a newly deployed Fomoré Balor. With the arrival of his new ships, Consejero Vay Hek declares war on the Corpus and Frohd Bek, signaling the start of heightened conflict between the two sides. Caught in the crossfire, the Tenno escape from the scene using their experimental weapon against the Balor Fomorians: the Archwing. Operación: Ojos de destrucción With the introduction of Repetidores into the solar system, Consejero Vay Hek has unleashed his Balor Fomorians in an attempt to obliterate the Tenno hubs. It is up to the Tenno to use their Archwings to sabotage the Fomorian ships before they come too close to the Relays. This can only be done by destroying the Fomorian ship's Cores from within. However, with the improved defensive systems around the Balor Fomorian's power core, the Tenno have to rely on special Fomorian Disruptor technology to counteract said defenses, allowing them to destroy the Cores. While a handful of Fomorians manage to destroy some of the Tenno Relays, all of the ships launched were eventually destroyed by the Tenno's defensive efforts. With the entire Fomorian fleet annihilated and many of the Relays still active, the Twin Queens declare their disappointment with Consejero Vay Hek, and voice their intent to let Tyl Regor handle all offensives against the Tenno in the future. La ley de la retribución As the Tenno cornered Consejero Vay Hek in a Grineer outpost on Phobos, the Counselor revealed one of his remaining traps: a Fomorian ship laying in wait, trying to calculate a firing solution to wipe out the Tenno below. In the end, it was not enough, and the Tenno were able to defeat Hek before the Fomorian's devastating laser could lock on and wipe them all out. Classes Currently there are two known classes of Fomorian. *The original Fomorian ships seen in the evento Operación: Honda. Several of these ships have known names, including Birog, Bres, Buarainech, Chicol, Conand, Corb, Elatha, Ethniu, Lugh, Neit and Nemed. *Balor - the upgraded version of the original Fomorians with much better core defenses and heavier defenses. They were built as part of Consejero Vay Hek's Proyecto Tethra, and unleashed against the Corpus during the events de la aventura El Archwing, and against the Tenno in Operación: Ojos de destrucción. Trivia *The name "Fomorian" is taken from Irish mythology, an Anglicised version of "Formoire", referring to a mythical semi-divine race that supposedly once ruled Ireland. *Fomoré Balor is known as the most massive version of all Fomorians, this was alluded in Irish mythology referring to Balor being the king of all Fomorians, interpreted as the God of blight, fitting the name for the operation its alluded to: Operación: Ojos de destrucción. *Balor also had an eye on his forehead that wreaked destruction when opened, the Balor Fomorians' main weapon is a giant laser that looks like an eye. *Fomorians seem to use Oxium as a major component, as the Twin Queens described. en:Fomorian Categoría:Grineer